


Test drive

by MoxFirefly



Series: Stars and smoke rings [1]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, PWP, Smoking, Smut, metions of scars, post break up sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22112314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoxFirefly/pseuds/MoxFirefly
Summary: Sometimes all you need after a shitty day is a bandaid solution.You find one in a bar in the shape of Rick Sanchez.
Relationships: Rick Sanchez/Reader
Series: Stars and smoke rings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773073
Comments: 17
Kudos: 111





	Test drive

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing for Rick. I’m excited since I love that terrible bastard.

The world had a tendency to fuck itself over. Plans always switching. Things never working out the way you’d want it to. 

It’s how you’d found yourself in some alien bar nursing some absurd cocktail you were sure was 90% jet fuel. Right now it was serving it’s purpose. To numb today’s events.

The bar wasn’t loud which you welcomed. You looked at your phone, the chain of texts making you sigh defeatedly. Shit really had ended, huh? This current relationship had seen its days but the last few months were numbing and filled with fights.

The break up was a countdown you could hear ticking away in your head. Today the timer went off.

You motioned for another refill and the green alien barkeep slid it towards you. Damage done why not add more to it? You pulled out the beat up pack of smokes you had stashed for emergencies. The cigarette dangled from your lips as you patted yourself for the lighter. 

“For fuck sake...” You groaned not finding it. You saw a pink bic lighter slide towards you. You looked up to see who slid it. “Thanks...” You muttered to the older man sitting a few stools down. He tipped his flask towards you. “Spare me one and we-we can call it even steven” He downed his drink without a flinch.

He was a curious one, for one he looked human as human as you were. He was wearing a lab coat with specks of blood on it and few tears here and there. He looked how you felt. “Tough day at Star Labs?” You asked, smiling as he chuckled at your joke. “Blood ain’t mine” He belched before ordering another double whiskey and dumping some of the contents of his flask in it.

You slid the pack over towards him as you exhaled. He took one out and retrieved the lighter from you before sending it back towards you. “It’s cool you don’t-“ He cut you off with his hand. “Keep it I barely fucking smoke anymore” You played with the lighter as he took a few drags. “You don’t look like a pink type of guy” He shrugged at your comment. “What are you-you drinking?” You slid the awful concoction towards him. He tsk’d upon inspecting it. “You’re either an alcoholic like me or you just got dumped” Your eyebrows shot up. Did you look that miserable?

“Latter, might pursue a career in the previous” You took back the drink and downed it much to your chagrin. “Y/n” You introduced yourself. “Rick” He slid his flask towards you. “If you like gasoline you’ll like vodka” He smirked while inhaling another drag. “Because I should drink out of some strangers flask” You took a whiff. “Roofies a-aren’t really my-my thing, I like seducing people into my bed” You had seen me take a few shots, fuck it. 

He wasn’t kidding, this was pure vodka. “Jesus Christ how’s your liver?” You chased the burn with a deep drag from your cigarette. “The hardest working one in the galaxy” He smacked his side causing you to laugh. “Fuck, what a shit filled day” You stubbed out your cigarette on the ashtray. “And yeah I got dumped” You watched the smoke dance in front of him. There was something oddly nice about his features. He was older for sure but you liked his jaw and how lanky he looked, even for a guy with a unibrow there was something oddly handsome about him. 

“I’ll give you another smoke for another shot of this?” You swished his flask. He was halfway stubbing out the cigarette and nodded at your exchange. He sat up and you gulped. He was tall, maybe 6”2 you guessed. “Let’s smoke it outside” He motioned towards the doors and you got up to follow.

———————

The weather outside was a bit chilly, you hated this planet for it. Rick seemed unfazed by it as he lit up another cigarette and you nursed his flask between your cold hands. “So what is it that you do?” You wiped your mouth on the back of your hand, feeling that delightful head buzz that booze brought. “Trust me you don’t want to know how many answers that question has” You quirked an eyebrow at him before taking another sip. “Ok, summarize it. One word.” He took a long drag exhaling through his nose. “Drunk scientist seems about r-right. Hey hey that isn’t a juice box” You smiled as he took his turn chugging on the flask. 

Chalk it off to the booze giving you some courage but you honestly didn’t want to keep dwelling over your ex. The month long depression and ice cream phase could start tomorrow. Forgetting was a fitting bandaid for tonight. 

“Where’s your car? Or ship?” The corner of his brow cocked up. You looked at him more precisely now, your neck craning up. Rick took his time sizing you up as well. His dark blue eyes ran over you taking inventory in a way of what you were offering. As did you in a way but you seemed more transfixed with his gaze.

You felt your phone buzzing in your back pocket. You flinched ever so slightly, your courage taking a dip. You knew who it was and a chunk of your heart longed to pick it up but the more buzzed side wanted the bandaid standing right there, yeah Rick could be a good bandaid for tonight.

The pregnant pause was lifted by Rick running his heel on the discarded cigarette. “Not too far” He studied you briefly, hands stuffed in the pockets of his lab coat. 

_Fuck it._  
————————-

You were never one for soft kisses and you thanked whatever deity out there that Rick wasn’t either. You had been the one who stopped him near the ship. A hand wrapped around his thin cold wrist. There was a slight hesitation in your movements, you weren’t accustomed to kissing strange men at bars who provided little to no information about themselves. 

You had to stand on your toes to reach him and when his lips connected to yours he kissed back with as much vigor as your insides were feeling. 

Your hands had come to rest on his waist, ever so slowly running up towards his chest. The action made him tense but your tongue probing for entrance into his mouth made him relax. He grinned against the kiss as you pushed him backwards against the ship’s door. “Are-Aren’t we eager?” He bit his lower lip as you began to undo his belt, pushing the hem of his blue sweater up to rake your nails across his stomach. Your lips reclaimed his before another cocky comment could come out. He groaned when your hands ran up, you felt a litter of scars and he must be a lot skinnier cause you could feel most of his ribs. Nevertheless it didn’t stop you from the task at hand.

His calloused hands cupped your face as he deepened the kiss fighting for dominance. “As much as I’d like to fuck you right h-here in the parking lot, the cops in this planet aren’t big on public indecency” He gently pried your hands from him and opened the door for the ship. Rick climbed in and motioned for you to follow in suit. If you had second thoughts you could turn around now, leave it be and go back to your empty apartment.

You shook your head and climbed in closing the door behind you. Halfway taking your jacket and sweater off, he’d taken the ship up and away from prying eyes. You had a thousand questions in regards to what and who exactly he was but that was casted aside when he shrugged out of the lab coat. You straddled Rick’s lap and resumed the make out session from before. This time his hands wandered about, pinching and groping at you just as you had. “I don’t usually do this” You managed to speak between kisses. “Fuck-Fuck guys twice your age?” He nipped at your jaw and you shivered. “Well when you put it that way-jesus!” His cold hands found their way up your shirt and cupped you. “Too c-cold?” He brought them back out and huffed warm air against on them before rubbing them together. He was still a little cold when he groped you again but much more tolerable.

Shyness struck you when you met his gaze. He was cocky as goosebumps broke over your breast, his thumb and forefinger pinching and rubbing. This was always a terrible weakness of yours, his large hands cupped you fully without much problem. Rick kneaded and gripped your tits with expert skill. Your head lolled back as you moaned softly. “Use you mouth god please” He chuckled as he did quick work of your shirt and bra. 

The hot puff of air he blew against your nipple before capturing it between his lips made you lean back with a shocked gasp. Your hand supported yourself against the window even as your ass connected with the steering wheel. Rick sucked and swirled his tongue around your nipple while his hands gripped your ass and brought you forward closer to him again. “Fuck fuck-Rick” You breathed out as he kissed his way up your chest. “Yeah?” He sucked a bruise onto your collarbone. “Help me out” You didn’t want to detach yourself from him but you needed your jeans and underwear gone immediately. You felt soaked and judging by the tent he was sporting he knew how you felt. 

You half stood and laughed as you failed to get the remainder of your clothes off. You helped him out of his sweater and couldn’t help but let your eyes linger on the scars he was sporting. “Damn, are you ok?” You touched one that looked pretty bad and hadn’t healed perfectly. “A-Alive and kicking” Rick had you back on his lap before more questions could be asked. Blue eyes scanned your naked frame and he whistled. “Man whoever dumped you is-is a fucking moron” Rick wrapped an arm around your waist and lifted you a bit to wiggle his pants past his thighs. Your eyes went a little wide at the sizable length he was sporting. “Fuck go easy on me” You reached between your bodies and gripped him. He sighed contently as you stroked him.

You pressed your forehead against his as he closed his eyes and let you take charge for a bit. Your hand ran up his cock, taking some of the precum with it. Feeling a little more empowered again you whispered against his lips. “Do you want to be inside of me? Fuck me so hard that I’m a mess?” His mouth fell open but before he could answer you kissed him. He gripped your waist when you rubbed the head of his dick against your opening. “Fucking hell babe, you want me dead?” You kissed his chin and lifted yourself. “Easy, I want you cumin not bleeding” He rubbed your hip bones as you eased down onto his cock with a soft hiss. Once the head was in the rest was easier to accommodate as you slowly brought yourself down till he was buried so perfectly in you. “Fuck, Rick” You breathe out as you held onto his shoulders and pressed your cheek against his. 

It was liberating to close your mind and just allow this to course through your veins. The feel of blunt nails digging into your ass, his teeth at your shoulder, the way his lips traveled across your chest. With Rick buried deep inside of you, thrusting up and an array of filthy words being peppered against your lips. 

When your ass or your hands kept bumping into buttons he announced that you both would be continuing this in the back seat. The space was small or maybe Rick was too tall but with him hovering above you now you felt another gush of arousal hit you. You wrapped your legs tightly around him. Running your hands up his back you felt more scars here and there. You wrapped your arms around him and yanked him closer feeling that all to familiar crescendo inside of you. “Fuck t-that’s it” He groaned against your neck as you felt your limbs go stiff. “Oh god! Fuck me harder!” Your nails dig into him as he thrusted with more force. Things clattered and fell here and there and that unmistakable sound of flesh slapping against flesh coupled with moans was all you needed.

He lost rhythm when you started cumin and the vice grip you had on his body and cock did him in. You felt every inch of your skin aflame, and the way Rick sounded made you grin with so much satisfaction. 

Somewhere between the panting and come down you noticed how hard you were still holding him and slowly you detached your arms. “You alive under me?” His muffled voice spoke against your neck. You patted his back, still breathless from it all. He leaned back and ran a hand through his messy blue/grey locks. Rick surveyed his handy work fondly. Slender fingers traced bruises the same way you’d traced the scars on him. 

On what you could only assume was autopilot he fished out the flask from the mayhem and drank. He offered some to you wish you took. “I gotta go, where’d you need to be?” He spoke as he found sweater and tossed you your underwear and shirt. “Shitsville, population one” You spoke sarcastically as you pulled a bra on. Rick shook his head and cracked a smile. “Man he packed up fast, huh? Sell it, go do your own thing. Life’s fucked as it is, no use crying over spilled milk” Your jeans were half way on as he pulled his sweater on.

You looked at him as he searched for his belt and fixed his pants. There was something you could sense in him but you didn’t want to dwell on it much.

“Hey...c’mere” You pulled him gently by his elbow and kissed him. He returned it, letting you set the pace. When you pulled away he kept his eyes on yours. There was a silent understanding, a mutual feeling that was wordless. You understood it and so did Rick. He was a good bandaid for now, but it was about to be yanked off to let the wound bleed.

“If you’re ever around...” Your words lingered in the air. His gaze was guarded, puzzling it over in his mind. You finished up getting dressed as he set the ship back down on the parking lot of the bar. 

Once out and back into the lot he gave you nod. You turned to start walking when he called out.

“Y/n... _if you’re ever around_ ” With that he was off and you felt the corners of your lips twitch up.

“I hope you’re around soon.”


End file.
